Talk:G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom/@comment-2060498-20151213092546
Hooray for more fan cards! Black Lily Musketeer Captain, Hermann G4, 15k+, Bioroid, Neo Nectar Stride AUTO:Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1) & Choose two of your rear-guards, and retire them When this unit is placed on (VC), until end of turn, this unit gets "CONT(VC):All of your units with "Musketeer" in its card name get Power+3000.". Then, if you have a heart card with "Musketeer" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top five cards of your deck, search for up to one card with "Musketeer" in its card name, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and until end of turn, this unit get "AUTO:When this unit attacks a vanguard, your opponent cannot call grade 1 or greater units from hand to (GC).". Lily of the Valley Musketeer Lieutenant, Kaivant G2, 9k, Bioroid, Neo Nectar AUTO:When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a vanguard with "Cecilia" in its card name, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. AUTO:Blast (1) When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted by a unit with "Rebecca" in its card name, and you have a vanguard with "Cecilia" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to one card with "Musketeer" in its card name, call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck. Lily of the Valley Musketeer Ensign, Rebecca G1, 7k, Bioroid, Neo Nectar AUTO:When this unit Boost, if you have a vanguard with "Cecilia" in its card name, the boosted unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. ACT1/Turn:one of your normal units with "[[Musketeer]" in its card name in your drop zone, and put it on the bottom of your deck] If you have a vanguard with "Cecilia" in its card name, and a unit with "Kaivant" in its card name in the same column as this unit, Counter Charge (1)/Soul Charge (1). Then, if you have four or more rear-guards, draw a card. Grey Lily Musketeer Cadet, Marco G0, 5k, Bioroid, Neo Nectar AUTO:one of your normal units with "[[Musketeer]" in its card name in your drop zone, and put it on the bottom of your deck] When this unit is sent to the drop zone from (RC), and you have a vanguard with "Cecilia" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to one card with "Musketeer" in its card name from among them, call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck. Broccolini Musketeer Sergeant, Kirah G0, Critical Trigger, 4k, Bioroid, Neo Nectar AUTO:this unit on the bottom of your deck When this unit is sent to the drop zone from (RC), if you have a vanguard with "Cecilia" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to one card with "Musketeer" in its card name from among them, call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck. *I would love to see them bring back Kaivant and Rebecca because they're siblings and could be linked to lore as Claudus and Dorint were to Blaster Dark, so I added the Cecilia restriction to make their effects more reasonable. *If there's a future where Cecilia is Captain, why not Hermann :p ? *The starter is one I would love to see the most because the ones we have know are really... Meh. Not to mention subclans have been getting new starters anyway, and why not encourage the use of Cecilia with a new starter for her? *The crit is that archetype/subclan crit everyone gets, even though Musks have Alain, it'd be nice to see Cecilia get her own too that can be attributed to new lore like Kaivant and Rebecca. ALL THE SHUFFLING. MAKE THOSE TURNS LAST LONGER :V